Builds
modify the player’s stats in game. Health, Speed and Bullet Strength (among others), can all be strengthened through the investment of skill points in their related stats. Ultimately giving the player a better chance of survival overall. Types of Builds There’s more than 40,053,088 different builds available. However; building on the tank’s strengths and weaknesses is important. Hence jacks of all traits aren’t nearly as useful. That is to say — depending on the class, the most useful builds will usually fall under one of the following categories: Glass Cannons ;Moderately low burst damage or momentum, very high regeneration or DPS and large range. Are builds that sacrifice health in favor of the 0/0/0/X/X/X/X/X side of their table. They are generally fast, very strong builds with decent range. That die in 1 or 2 hits if unprotected by their own weapons. Rammers ;Very high burst damage or momentum, moderate regeneration or DPS and low range. The oposite of Glass Cannons, they focus on the X/X/X/0/0/0/X/X side of their table. And may use reload for propulsion. Tanks using these builds can withstand incredible amounts of enemy fire before they die, but are usually slowed down by knockback. Additionally, their Regeneration can’t really keep up with enemy Bullet DPS. And so they depend on ambushes or teaming in order to kill most users. Bullet Rammers ;Moderately high burst damage or momentum, moderately high regeneration or DPS and low range. These are tanks that sacrifice Bullet Speed and sometimes Movement Speed in favor of moderate amounts of Health and Maxed out Bullet Stats. They are characterized by the “walls” or “clouds” they create when moving forward (due to their bullets being grouped together). And which they can use to ‘ram’ other players. Depending on their Speed they may be considered counters to Rammer build users — their combined burst damage being able to ‘outram’ them. However their Bullets are unidirectional and so it is part of their momentum they can lose (when forced to re-aim) and have to constantly regen. Build pool The following are Builds for certain types of Tanks and players. Working with the 33 skill points the player can use or have already used at level 45, here is a collection of skill point investments according to the type of tank, such as the Sniper, the Octo Tank, etc. (Theoretically, there are 40,053,088 different builds!) Numbers correspond to the order of the stats, top to bottom: Health Regeneration, Max Health, Body Damage, Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, Bullet Damage, Reload, and Movement Speed. Most builds are centered around a specific tank, or tanks shown in their title. When using that build, make sure to choose your tank upgrades correctly. Please note that the builds on this page differ in quality, and that not all builds will work well for the player, as everyone plays the game differently. Use this page as a reference for how practical each build has been deemed by the diep community, and be sure to vote in the polls for any builds the player tests out so that future visitors will know which builds are useful and which builds are not. This page is designed to give the reader a basis from which they can begin to form their own style of play and so that they may discover their own perfect build, but it makes no pretense as to which builds are the best. With this in mind, feel free to start browsing! type=create preload=Template:Build/Preload editintro=Template:BuildEditIntro buttonlabel=Add your own build! prefix=Template:Builds/ placeholder=Your build's name Note: In the window that pops up at first, please scroll down and select “Data”. Please allow up to a week for your build to be reviewed before it is added to the page. =Basic Tank= }|tier1| }} }|twin| }}}} }|octotank| }}}} }|tripletwin| }}}} }|pentashot| }}}} }|spreadshot| }}}} }|triplet| }}}} }} }|sniper| }}}} }|ranger| }}}} }|stalker| }}}} }|predator| }}}} }|streamliner| }}}} }|overlord| }}}} }|manager| }}}} }|necromancer| }}}} }|battleship| }}}} }|factory| }}}} }|tri-trapper| }}}} }|gunner trapper| }}}} }|mega trapper| }}}} }|auto trapper| }}}} }|overtrapper| }}}} }} }|machine gun| }}}} }|destroyer| }}}} }|hybrid| }}}} }|annihilator| }}}} }|skimmer| }}}} }|gunner| }}}} }|sprayer| }}}} }|auto gunner| }}}} }|rocketeer| }} }}}} }|flank guard| }}}} }|tri-angle| }}}} }|auto 5| }}}} }|booster| }}}} }|fighter| }}}} }|octo tank| }}}} }} }|smasher| }}}} }|landmine| }}}} }|auto smasher| }}}} }|spike| }}}} }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Diep.io